Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 Nov 2016
12:30:29 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 12:30:30 CHAT Reg Boy: mmm 12:30:38 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 12:31:26 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:32:41 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:34:56 CHAT Aldrianyf: RoseyLaly28? Laly? 12:35:40 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:36:50 CHAT Aldrianyf: Reg 12:36:56 CHAT Aldrianyf: I wanna say a thing 12:37:54 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:38:34 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:39:51 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:41:17 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:44:06 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 12:53:13 CHAT Reg Boy: wat did u want 12:53:13 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 12:53:13 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 12:53:14 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 12:53:15 CHAT Reg Boy: fix ur internet u lil s h i t 12:53:35 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:54:51 CBOT Reg Bot: Enabling swear checking! 12:54:55 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:57:24 JOIN Disease me, RoseyLaly28! 13:13:05 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 13:27:39 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 13:42:14 CHAT Reg Boy: fix ur internet u lil s h i t 13:42:14 CHAT Aldrianyf: ya 13:42:14 CHAT Aldrianyf: sry about that incident 13:42:14 CBOT Reg Bot: Enabling swear checking! 13:42:14 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 13:42:14 CHAT Tuxedo!: ;enis penis penis 13:42:14 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 13:42:14 CHAT Reg Boy: tux 13:42:14 CHAT Tuxedo!: hi reg 13:42:14 CHAT Reg Boy: should it be "Origins" or "Origin" 13:42:16 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 13:42:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: ya? 13:42:33 CHAT Reg Boy: the bureau page has "Origin" while the flying squad page has it as "Origins" sooo 13:42:46 CHAT Reg Boy: i m a confuse 13:43:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: Origins 13:43:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: sounds cooler 13:43:43 CHAT Reg Boy: ayyyy ok 13:44:32 CHAT Reg Boy: fixed that 13:44:45 CHAT Reg Boy: aaaand "100 points CHAT You just earned the "Heating It Up!" badge Awarded for making 8,500 edits on articles!" 13:44:47 CHAT Reg Boy: :^) 13:49:15 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 13:49:55 CHAT Aldrianyf: sry about that incident :^) 13:50:08 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 13:51:15 CHAT Aldrianyf: I, Tuyt, and Kian post leaks in article 13:51:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: ... 13:52:01 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 13:52:04 CHAT Aldrianyf: Well 13:52:30 CHAT Aldrianyf: I just told Tuyt in chat that Andres' streaming the latest case 13:53:54 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 13:55:37 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 13:56:40 CHAT Reg Boy: ur stupid and u should feel stupid 13:56:49 CHAT Aldrianyf: hmm 13:56:57 CHAT Aldrianyf: Tuyt start editing articles 1st 13:57:58 CHAT Aldrianyf: I supposed to do the case page and upload it when it's officially released 13:58:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: if they died during the fire 13:58:41 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 13:58:42 CHAT Tuxedo!: god fucking dammit 13:58:44 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 13:59:31 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 13:59:31 CHAT Aldrianyf: btw next case's In the Line of Fire 14:00:46 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:02:13 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:02:52 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:03:41 CHAT Aldrianyf: no 14:03:51 CHAT Aldrianyf: the red woman is the mayor i guess 14:04:03 CHAT Aldrianyf: her title is "Lady" 14:04:10 CHAT Aldrianyf: I forgot her last name 14:04:50 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:05:53 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:07:04 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:08:30 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:08:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: how do u know 14:09:38 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:10:53 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:10:54 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 14:13:55 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:15:02 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 14:15:06 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:16:38 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:17:33 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:18:40 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:20:00 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:21:08 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:21:54 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:22:52 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:24:09 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:25:02 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:26:18 JOIN Disease me, Bart Ramis! 14:26:58 CHAT Bart Ramis: sded 14:28:00 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 14:30:03 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 14:30:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 14:30:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: still no sign of the lady in red? 14:32:00 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 14:32:06 CHAT Bart Ramis: ? 14:32:29 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 14:33:18 JOIN Disease me, LycheeHalo! 14:34:34 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:35:08 CHAT Aldrianyf: Hmm there isnt 14:35:43 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:36:20 CHAT Aldrianyf: Any signs on Diego? 14:36:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: next week? 14:36:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: pls 14:36:57 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 14:36:57 JOIN Disease me, LycheeHalo! 14:39:01 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:39:17 CHAT Fanison: Have a planned story, you can not skip steps. The two appeared when they were needed ;) 14:41:39 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:42:28 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:42:31 CHAT Aldrianyf: I guess Diego gonna appear next case 14:43:22 CHAT Aldrianyf: his role is similiar to Ingrid's, imo 14:43:59 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:46:07 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:48:03 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:48:45 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:49:38 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:50:32 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 14:52:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: who provides reports 14:56:46 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 14:58:26 JOIN Disease me, Bart Ramis! 14:59:15 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 15:00:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: iiiiiiiiiiiiii 15:00:49 CHAT Reg Boy: there is this anon 15:00:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: ? 15:01:03 CHAT Reg Boy: that keeps predicting stuff about the coming case 15:01:13 CHAT Reg Boy: http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Slash_and_Burn#comm-143722 15:01:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: let him be 15:01:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: them 15:01:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: whatever 15:01:40 CHAT Reg Boy: it's more of a fanfiction material than a prediction and tHAT MAKES ME ANGEERY 15:02:19 CHAT Reg Boy: btw tux go see jason's contribs list in the community central wiki 15:02:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: link ples 15:02:38 CHAT Reg Boy: they're hilarious af 15:03:00 CHAT Reg Boy: he even vandalized pages lmaoo 15:03:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: linkkkk 15:03:26 CHAT Reg Boy: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AJason_bongzinni 15:04:29 CHAT Reg Boy: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1110124#2 15:04:38 CHAT Reg Boy: NAUGHTY IS NOOO !! 15:04:42 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 15:05:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: isnt he globally banned 15:05:46 CHAT Reg Boy: idek im legit lost at this point 15:09:47 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 15:16:11 CHAT Reg Boy: maicon are you guys trying to do something about that andres guy 15:16:20 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 15:17:00 CHAT Reg Boy: cuz he's a real nerd 15:17:11 CHAT Reg Boy: and nerds should die 15:18:18 CHAT Reg Boy: and also because he keeps hacking into your game 15:23:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: isaac just referred to charles as "Mr Dupont" 15:23:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: ;-; 15:23:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: i miss hte old dude 15:23:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: i like isaac already 15:25:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: *unlocks crate* CHAT *a cow pops out* 15:26:04 CHAT Reg Boy: .... 15:30:07 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 15:32:02 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 15:36:50 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 15:43:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: kinda sad the battle's not out 15:43:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: 15:44:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: oops wrong wiki chat xd 15:53:40 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 15:54:29 CHAT Reg Boy: same 15:57:07 CHAT Reg Boy: are we sure rose zhao is american btw 15:58:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: she was married to a mr zhao 15:58:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: anyway she's part of an american police department so there's no need to assume otherwise for now 15:58:57 CHAT Reg Boy: ajvjejdddjaxa okay 15:59:45 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 16:11:06 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 16:11:50 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 16:14:14 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 16:15:25 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 16:22:12 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 16:25:09 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 16:31:41 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 16:42:09 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 16:45:58 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 16:46:33 CHAT Fanison: Will create pages for Itzik and Esther? I added them on the characters page. 16:47:37 CHAT Tuxedo!: i will 16:57:26 CHAT Fanison: If you want to create a page for Edward Whimple, he's 54 years old, and is Evidence Clerk from the Concordia Police Department. 16:58:50 CHAT Fanison: Concordian* 17:12:30 CHAT Reg Boy: are we sure rose zhao is american btw 17:12:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: she was married to a mr zhao 17:12:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: anyway she's part of an american police department so there's no need to assume otherwise for now 17:12:30 CHAT Reg Boy: ajvjejdddjaxa okay 17:12:30 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 17:12:30 CHAT Fanison: Will create pages for Itzik and Esther? I added them on the characters page. 17:12:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: i will 17:12:30 CHAT Fanison: If you want to create a page for Edward Whimple, he's 54 years old, and is Evidence Clerk from the Concordia Police Department. 17:12:30 CHAT Fanison: Father Donovan would be quasi-suspect, but his part was cut off near the release. 17:12:32 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 17:16:20 CHAT Fanison: The writer decided that it would be better to tell this story later. 17:16:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: ooooh 17:16:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: donovan has a backstory 17:19:27 CHAT Fanison: Rich people like Oscar are using Father Donovan to get Irish immigrants, for they work almost as slaves. But the question is if Donovan is aware of it. 17:20:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: so donovan's definitely gonna appear again is what you're saying 17:22:29 CHAT Fanison: very likely 17:23:38 CHAT Fanison: But I do not guarantee anything :) 17:27:19 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 17:30:09 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 17:38:03 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 17:44:55 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 2016 04 23